Vacation To Espero
by knight7572
Summary: when bloom suffers a mental breakdown faragonda sends the winx and their new friend selina on a vacation to recover from their recent battle but during the vacation 2 friends feeling for each other have changed


Disclaimer: I don't own winx club

A/N this is set at the end of season 6

"how do I tell Selina that I'm in love with her "says Bloom

"Bloom are you okay?"asks Selina

"I'm fine guys" responds Bloom whilst crying

Bloom then bolts in the direction of the dorm room

"she's definitely not fine" says Selina

the Winx and Selina follow bloom to the dorm but finds the door locked

"Bloom please open the door" asks flora

Avalon hears this and arrives and asks "what wrong"

"there is something wrong with Bloom" responds Flora

in Faragonda's office

"how's Bloom doing Avalon?" asks Faragonda

"from what the Winx told me not too good I'm afraid" Avalon responds

I've called both Bloom's parents so that we can discuss what to do to resolve this situation" says Faragonda

according to the Winx Bloom's locked her dorm room door and refusing to come out from her little cocoon that she's made" explains Avalon

"so Bloom's barricaded her in her room and buried herself in the blankets" says Vanessa

"well I think I know what the problem is" says Vanessa says over the phone

"so what is the problem with bloom?" ask Oritel

"Bloom has suffered a mental breakdown Oritel" Vanessa replies

"a mental breakdown is when a person's emotional stress is so great that the person is unable to perform normal every day functions" explained Vanessa

"do you have any idea how this happen?" asks Vanessa

"Bloom and her friends were fighting Acheron an ancient wizard and by the looks of things the stress of stopping him and has taken its toll on her" says Faragonda

"so what can be done to fix the problem?" asks Marion

"I think it would be best if Bloom takes vacation from all this" responds Avalon

"that's a good idea" responds Mike

"any ideas about where Bloom's going to go for her recovery?" asks Oritel

"I think it would best if Bloom instead of her going to Gardenia goes to the realm known as Espero" says Avalon

"what's the realm Espero?" asks Mike

"Espero is the most tranquil and brightest realm in the magic dimension where the people specialise helping magical being relax their minds and body" explains Avalon

"how do you know this Avalon?" asks Vanessa

"whenever I need a break I go to Espero for a couple of days to rest" says Avalon

"I agree to this idea" says Oritel, Marion, Vanessa and Mike

Vanessa then says "just so you are aware that when bloom returns form her time away she will not be the same person that departed a year ago because a mental breakdown will change a person"

"thanks for your time" says Faragonda

* * *

later on that day

"hello what can I do for you" asks the Espero resort manger picking up the phone

"I'm calling in that favour you owe me" responds Avalon

"ah Avalon what can I do for you" asks the Espero resort manger

"we have a student named Bloom who is coming to Espero who has had a mental breakdown" explains Avalon

"sure thing Avalon we'll do our very best to help her in her recovery" responds the Espero resort manger as Avalon hangs up

at the Winx club dorm

"Bloom please come out you can't spend forever in there" says Flora

"yes I can" now go away says Bloom

"Bloom can you please open the door and gather your things please" says Avalon

"why" asks Bloom

"you're going on a holiday" responds Avalon

"to where" asks Bloom

"you're going to Espero the resort realm" replies Avalon

"oh and your friends will be going with you after helping to stop Acheron" says professor Avalon

the Winx gets their stuff together and Faragonda opens a portal to Espero and the Winx along with Selina enters the portal and it closes

Sky then arrives

"I heard that Bloom was in trouble so I came to try and help her" Sky says

"unfortunately you just missed them sky Bloom and her friends just left" says Roxy

"where did they go?" asks Sky

"the Winx and Selina went to Espero for a vacation and because Bloom has suffered a mental breakdown for fighting Acheron" explains Faragonda

"so when will the girls be back?" asks Sky

"hopefully in a week" Avalon says

"Sky remember Bloom that you fell in love with may not be the same person who returns from the vacation" says Faragonda

at the Espero resort swimming pool

as the rest of the Winx are either swimming in the pool Bloom and Selina are laying on the 2 deck chairs

"so Bloom are you feeling better?" asks Selina

"yeah I can't believe I let all that stress get to me" responds Bloom

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and for causing you that emotional stress in the Alfea greenhouse" Selina sighs

"I forgive you for that" Bloom says

"Eldora told me that one of the flowers that were used here for your treatment has the control her temper and has a calming effect on the Dragonflame and furthermore that will help you since your emotions are connected to your powers" Selina explains

"you know Selina since we got reacquainted my feelings for you have changed" says Bloom

"I feel the same Bloom" responds Selina

"Selina I love you" says Bloom

"I love you too bloom" responds Selina

they then kiss

A/N

this story was based on an idea I had that Bloom who is under stress constantly finally reaches her breaking point and has a breakdown

if you are wondering what happens next well to see that check out the AO3 version


End file.
